


As long as we have each other...

by Thrymr



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrymr/pseuds/Thrymr
Summary: What if, when everyone forgot who Justin was and Theresa said to Alex they would make a cute couple, they'd just went with it?Set after S01E12 „Justin’s Little Sister“
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	As long as we have each other...

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, I don't know if anyone still reads this pairing but I just got back into the show and... well all the old feelings came back and now I'm deep into this guilty pleasure ship and I LOVE it.   
> I also just saw the movie for the first time and... it wrecked me, so here you go and maybe I'll write more with this ship because I love them both so much.

What if, when everyone forgot who Justin was and Theresa said to Alex they would make a cute couple, they'd just went with it?

What if they still tried to find a spell to reverse everything but nothing worked and so they decided to "stay together" so that Justin could be close to his family?   
But it would be awkward once in a while because everyone just expect them to cuddle or kiss or hold hands because they are together and they don't do it... at first.   
They would spend a lot more time together mostly because they would still work on a fix. 

Time passes and they still find nothing and sometimes just life gets in the way until they kinda forget? Sometimes now they're holding hands in public just to shut up the people. They can't "break up" because then Justin would have to leave and Alex wouldn't want that for him. She wants him to stay... because this is his family... because she needs him. 

The hand holding isn't that bad, it doesn't feel weird because they know each other so well and as kids they had to do it all the time (because someone ( _Alex_ ) would always get lost).

One night they stayed up late because they were trying to find a fix for their problem. Life and this predicament was so exhausting that they both fell asleep in Justin’s makeshift bed. Nobody was at home so they didn't worry that much. Also they had not to worry because at this point everyone was fine with them sleeping next to each other.  
In the very early morning hours they both slowly awakened and found them themselves in each others arms. They felt safe, warm and... good. 

"Good morning..." Justin whispered slowly. His were closed and he tried to open them slowly. Alex smiled at him because this sight was really cute.  
"We're cuddling" she said. Half assuming that this revelation would make him stop at once and fully wake up and begin to try to search for an answer. To stop this.   
But instead Justin just embraced her more and calmly said "I know, I kinda like it.“  
Her heart was racing but she didn’t dare to move an inch because she liked it too. She didn’t want this to stop. But they had to do something…  
„Shh…“ Justin said and his hands caressed her back. „Don’t think too much right now, it might hurt your head.“ He smirked.  
„How do you know I was thinking, doofus? You know I don’t think.“ She replied, trying to not move away from him but still getting a better look at his face.  
„I know you. You breathe different. You weren’t calm and of course I know why because I haven’t forgotten our situation. But please, let us enjoy this moment for once. It can’t be all bad.“  
Why was he always the wiser one? 

She snuggled against his chest and breathed in his scent. The scent she would know anywhere. The scent she would mock every day of their lives. ‚You stink!‘ she would shout shortly before he would go up to a girl to ask her out. Suddenly the thought of Justin asking another girl out made her insides feel knotted up. Something felt different.

„Justin…“ she began and he sighed a little, because he must’ve felt her ‚thinking‘ again. She couldn’t look at him when she asked this question so she just snuggled closer.   
„You know… what if we don’t find a spell? What will you do? You can’t sleep on our couch forever… and what about school and… you know… girls.“ The last word was barely audible. It was just a whisper and she felt ashamed because, psh, why would she even care?  
„You little rebel. Why can’t you just live in the moment? Right now? You and me, we’re here, we’re together. You didn’t forget me--"  
„I would never forget you!“  
„I know.“ He smiled. „And I would never forget you.“  
He shuffled a bit, backed away so they could look into each others eyes.  
„As long as we are both together, we find a way, okay? Believe me. Everything will be fine. Until then, please let us at least enjoy the ride. You know, I learned that from you. Make the best out of each terrible situation, and we had many—"  
„I get it!“  
„Look“ he said and his thumbs traced over her pouty lips. „We’re working on it and I already have some ideas we can try out tomorrow but I kinda wanted to…“ His eyes wandered from hers to her lips and back again. Alex’s heart began to race again. She could see the longing in his eyes, the love for her, the heartbreak about the situation… and right now the longing for her was bigger than anything.  
As their lips touched nothing felt weird. It was an electrical feeling, a warm stroke, felt like a warm blanket on a campfire under a starry night, an embrace from a loved one, the feeling when your crush smiled at you. It was all that, new and exciting, cozy and familiar. It was like this moment was the enlightenment of their relationship, the thing that was always missing.  
It was just a brief moment but so intense that they both needed air.

„Well… at least now we can _really_ pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend without any awkward situations…“ Justin slowly rambled on.  
Alex looked at him in shock but then saw his little smirk.  
„Ah, psh, you doofus! Come’ere.“

After that they tried a lot more spells to reverse what the genie had done but in the meantime they gave the best girlfriend and boyfriend impression they could possibly master. They’re holding hands everywhere, touching knees under the table, making out in every corner.   
„They must be so deeply in love…“ her mother sighed and smiled at them just grinning at each other. 

Eventually they found something to reverse the spell but they knew things had changed. But they were okay with that.


End file.
